


Sympathizer

by GoldenPath26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/GoldenPath26
Summary: Ajay's world is changed forever when she meets a Royal Guard commander who doesn't agree with Pagan Min





	Sympathizer

Ajay slid a new magazine into her Vector 45, dodging behind a parked car. Bullets pinged off the vehicle as she peeked out from behind it. She took aim, firing a quick burst which ripped through one Royal Guard soldier. A bullet pierced her shoulder and she cried out in pain, dropping her weapon. She yanked her 1911 from its holster at her hip and fired several quick rounds which dropped the Royal Guard man who had shot her. The back of her head exploded in pain and she blacked out.   
When Ajay came to, her head was throbbing fiercely. She blinked a couple times, looking around. She was in a cell, brightly lit, which didn’t help her headache. The walls were a sterile white, the floor of cold stone.  
“My...apologies Ajay,” I heard a woman say, “This is..not what I wanted.”  
The rebel woman blinked again, looking towards the source of the voice. There was a woman standing in the doorway of the cell. She was tall, with glistening black hair which hung to approximately her shoulders. She looked to be American and Kyrati, with piercing green eyes which seemed to stare into Ajay’s soul. She wore an outfit which resembled that of the Royal Guard, red trousers with yellow stripes and gray knee pads and cargo pouches, and a jacket. The jacket resembled the armor vests that the Royal Guard snipers wore, a flat gray with a camo of the same gray around the shoulders. The jacket also had a gray cargo pouch with a red cover, and red epaulets on the tops of the shoulders, with the Royal Guard logo on them.  
“I..beg your pardon?”  
“I have the utmost respect for your prowess. Taking down all the outposts in Kyrat single-handedly, surviving Noore’s arena, you’ve been a real...what’s the phrase? Thorn in Pagan’s ass?”  
“It’s...Thorn in Pagan’s side, or pain in his ass,” Ajay said carefully.  
“You’re lucky I don’t have any...ill intentions towards you,” the woman said, and Ajay blinked twice.  
“What?”  
“Look around,” she said, “What do you notice about this cell?”  
Ajay glanced quickly around the room.  
“No windows, air vent with slots too small to look through...Is this cell supposed to be secret?”  
“Right on the money,” the Royal Guard woman said with a small laugh, “My soldiers...They don’t know you’re here. Pagan...doesn’t know you’re here.”  
“But you’re..Royal Guard? You should be loyal to Pagan.”  
“I’m...Not happy with his policies...I don’t trust him or like him.”  
“If you don’t like him, why don’t you defect? Join the Golden Path.”  
“Are you crazy, woman? The Path...They’re terrorists, not...freedom fighters, or rebels. Amita, Sabal, they’re both liars. Dangerous, unpredictable, insane, liars.”  
“I’ll admit that I don’t particularly trust them,” Ajay said, “But...They’re better than Pagan. And they both just want what’s best for Kyrat, but...They don’t have the best means.”  
“Exactly. Amita. She wanted to run drug fields, did she not? And Sabal, well he’s not perfect either, he IS better than her though.”  
“If you’re gonna torture me, just do it already. You won’t get me to talk,” Ajay snapped.  
“You silly woman,” the Guard woman said, “If I meant you harm I would put you in Maximum Security, not this cell.”  
“Then what do you want from me?”  
The walkie talkie on her hip squawked and she picked up, putting a finger to her lips.  
“Commander Shara,” a voice said over the radio.  
“Commander Makar,” she corrected, “What do you want?”  
“There’s a Golden Path convoy incoming,” the man reported, “Technicals, like the ones the RA uses.”  
“Armed?”  
“Heavily,” he confirmed, “Three with heavy machineguns, two with grenade launchers, and three just full of Golden Path troops.”  
“Call for reinforcements,” she commanded, “Get one of the choppers in the air.”  
She turned off the walkie talkie.  
“So...your name is Shara?”  
She turned back to Ajay.  
“Yes,” she said, “Shara Makar.”  
She extended her hand to Ajay, and the rebel took it.  
“It’s...nice to meet you,” she said after a moment, “You already know, but I’m Ajay Ghale.”  
She nodded and pulled away, dropping her hand to the butt of her 1911.  
“I need to go oversee the defense,” she said, drawing the pistol and checking the magazine.  
I nodded and she ran out, sealing the door of my cell behind her.


End file.
